Only Time Can Tell What Can Really Make A Person Happy
by ThurinRanger
Summary: Only time can tell what can really make a person happy. Ilwien makes a list, and Laurefindil waits. I promised there would be more Glorfindel/Ilwien, and here it is! Like I said before, Ilwien is not a mary sue, she is a character I created within Tolkien's universe as a suitable wife to Glorfy, if you have any problems with that, please to not read my story. DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN.


**Hey all! I'm back again! I promised there would be more Glorfindel/Ilwien...and there is! Glorfy and Ilwien need a combo name...any ideas? Glorfilwien? Ilwiendel? XDXD Thank you for tolerating my new favorite ship...**

 **Anyway, for those of you who have read my previous Glorfy/Ilwien romance idea, this is a different version, though still the same characters and general idea. You can read this without reading my other stuff about them, basically I'm just playing around and exploring all the different ways Glorfy could fall in love with a lovely Vanya elleth, XD**

 **Please Review!**

Ilwien sat serenely on the thick and stable branch of an old tree bent over on its side so that many of the boughs almost brushed the ground, serving as benches of sorts for the population of Valinor with enough imagination to put them to use as such. She was writing quietly, bent over the piece of creamy parchment she was scrawling on, so intent on her work that she did not hear the soft rustle of robs on lush grass as a figure floated to her side.

"What is it you are so intently working on?" asked the tall golden-haired elf who promptly took his seat next to her. The branch Ilwien happened to be sitting on was rather sloping, making him slip down a bit. Suddenly she realized he was sitting very close to her, but somehow the usually reserved elleth didn't mind at all.

"Oh!" Ilwien gasped softly as she felt him looking over her shoulder, long slender fingers curling over the paper, blocking the script from easy view.

Laurefindil had arrived not long ago, reincarnated after being slain by a balrog in the catastrophic fall of Gondolin. His eyes still had a certain vacant look to them, he lacked a certain spring in his step. Ilwien wondered if he would ever be the same again.

He had slowly and rather awkwardly befriended her, as she had him, and theirs was a bit of a cautious friendship, yet still a real one.

"Oh, I was just writing a list, you will think it is silly, I am sure of it." the elleth blushed as she made reply to his question, handing him the paper.

"'a house of mine own'...'a little garden'...'a cat'...'curtains dyed lavender in color'...What is this list for?" he inquired curiously, glancing up, and for a moment she thought their was a small twinkle in his eye.

"I told you it was silly, it is only a little list, the things I want, what I think will make me happy."

"Ai, I see. Well, I wish you luck with it, this list." he laughed, handing her back the scrap of paper, "They are good though, manageable ambitions, though only time can tell what can really make a person happy." he smiled at her, and she smiled back in spite of herself, and this time she was sure his eyes were twinkling. Come to think of it, the longer she looked into them, the more she thought they looked like the night sky, splashed with stardust. All at once Ilwien realized she was staring and broke away awkwardly, desperately trying to look at anything else but him.

Right before he had to sail to Middle Earth, his extra clothes under one arm and a weak smile forced onto his features, Laurefindil picked a wild rose and gave it to her. No words, just a smile.

"Goodbye." she said weakly for lack of anything better, following slowly behind as he mounted the ship.

As the vessel pulled away he turned and waved, smiling as if nothing at all was wrong. But everything was wrong.

"Goodbye." she whispered, watching numbly as he disappeared over the horizon, twirling the flower distractedly in between her fingers.

At last Laurefindil sailed in to Valinor, letting out a sigh of contentment as he did so.

Finally.

After all those years, finally.

He was coming home.

As Ilwien opened her door in answer to the soft knock she had heard just a moment ago, she looked up to greet the unexpected visiter.

All the air left her as starry eyes locked with hers, and Laurefindil smiled the first real smile she had ever seen on his lips.

The flower was still in a drawer of her kitchen, she had pressed and kept it, so many years ago.

She was much older now than she was then, but she had never married. Her family and friends wondered at this, but not over-much, for it was widely believed that her heart had left, sailing over the sea with that golden-haired ellon, never to return unless with him. And though she denied it, the longer he was gone the more she had wondered if they might have been right.

"It looks as if you have your own house now." he observed sunnily, leaning on the doorframe, "And a garden. And," he added, peering over her shoulder, " a cat. I certainly hope there are lavender curtains somewhere inside."

"Oh, yes," she breathed, finally finding her voice, "there are."

"Are you happy now? It looks as if you have found everything you ever have wanted." he said, following her inside and observing the small and cozy surroundings with approval.

"No. I'm not happy." Ilwien whispered, and he turned around from where he had been stroking her silver-colored cat in surprise. "The truth is that I am lonely. I was young then, I failed to realize what I was really missing, but I see it now. There was one very important item I ought to have written down on that list," she continued, eyes fixed on the ground, "it ought to have read: 'a house of mine own, a little garden, a cat, curtains dyed lavender in color, and someone to share it all with.' It ought to have said Laurefindil." she finished quietly, not daring to raise her eyes.

Slowly Laurefindil made his way over to her and placed a hand on the one of hers resting vacantly on the windowsill.

"I wish I could have brought you with me, Ilwien! I wish I did not have to lose you for so long." he whispered back passionately, resting his forehead on hers, and she felt as if her heart would burst.

"But now you have found me again." she choked out, interwining her fingers with his.

And there was a moment of silence, of perfect silence, the silence of years of tension slowly being released.

"Now," Laurefindil said briskly, straightening up and beaming down at her, "do you think there is any room in this house for me? Will you have me here?"

"I think I could arrange that." Ilwien laughed as he plucked one of the wild roses spilling in through the kitchen window and, kissing her forehead, carefully nestled the flower into her long wavy hair, the pride of the Vanya, hair of thousand colors of the sun.

~fin~

 **Well, what did you think?**

 **#YesRomanticFluffIsAwesome**

 **In case anyone was confused, Laurefindil is Glorfindel's name in Quenya, which is the name Ilwien would know him by, :))**

 **More variations and continuations of the Glorfindel/Ilwien story coming soon!**

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed, have a great day.**

 **~Thurin**


End file.
